Silver Death
by Frost-Fire146
Summary: Haruhi has met another commoner and the host club has dragged him off. He becomes a host and helps Haruhi pay off her debt, or at least that's how it was supposed to go. People start dying left and right and Kyoya is terrified of this new commoner and the commoner seems to be the center of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV: I ran through the halls of Ouran trying to find the quickest way to my class. I ended up getting lost. As I ran through the halls I saw a student he didn't have a uniform he just had regular clothes. I ran up to him and asked, "Do you know where class 1-A is?" He looked at me for the first time. He had silver hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. I shivered at the color. "Um yeah I have a map and I'm in that class too." I looked at his map. It's two halls down I think I can make it. I yelled thanks as I ran down the hall. I got there right before the bell rang. I sat down as the teacher began to introduce the new student. "Class this is Alastor Akuji. Would anyone like to ask Alastor any questions?" Student hands shot up as he said that. He pointed to a girl with blonde hair. "What does your first and last name mean?" "Well, my first name refers to a demon known as the 'executioner', and my last name means 'dead and awake'." Everyone stared at him in silence. "Well then I guess if that's all the question you can sit by Haruhi. Haruhi raise your hand." I raised my hand and he came and sat by me. The twins looked back at Alastor and had an evil look on their face. I sighed in annoyance. When the bell rang the twins dragged Alastor off to the club. I ran as quickly as I could to save him from the host club. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Alastor's POV: They surrounded me and looked at me. I began to feel nervous and I could feel my inner demon, literally, begin to stir. Just like last time. *Flashback* My younger self raced through the halls of my mansion to reach the cries of my mother. When I reached the main living room I saw that my human father had my demon mother at point blank range with a shot gun. He was yelling at her saying, "Why didn't you tell me that you and my son are demons! WHY!" My mother stuttered to find the answer and she finally found one. "I just wanted to have a peaceful life." My father got angrier and yelled, "You call this peaceful I'm living with demons!" My mother tried to calm my father down enough for him to release the gun, but that made my father even angrier. He shot her. She fell to the ground with her silver hair sprawled out around her. It turned red from the blood. I heard a voice in my head saying, 'kill him, kill him. He killed your mother so you should kill him. A life for a life.' I agreed with the voices and I began to feel myself transform. I formed claws and small horns on top of my head surrounded by black fire, I grew fangs, and my eye color changed from blood red to black. I charged at my father claws extended. The voices told me where to attack. My father began screaming when I tore out his eyes. Then I cut into his chest I crushed his heart and tore out his lungs. I then tore out his intestines. I wrapped them around my fathers neck and hung him to the chandelier. Blood was everywhere. I reverted back to my normal form. I didn't notice, however, that my father had fallen from his noose and landed near the shot gun. I had my back turned as he took a random aim and fired. I felt searing pain as the bullet hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground as my father continued to bleed out. The police arrived to find the corpse of my mother and father and me with a bullet in my shoulder. A police woman walked up to me. "Excuse me little boy, but could you tell me who did this?" I looked at the woman and said, "My father killed my mother." "Okay but who killed your father in such a brutal way?" "I did." The woman looked at me in shock and she called the other officers over to tell them what I told her. A man came up and took a look at my shoulder and said, "we need to get you to a hospital so they can take care of that wound." I knew they weren't taking me to a hospital. They were taking me to a mental asylum. *Flashback end* Haruhi burst through the doors and said, "What are you guys doing?" Kyoya replied,"We are evaluating him to see if he can become a host. Why do you ask?" Haruhi and I just stared at Kyoya in silence. "Why would I want to become a host?" Tamaki ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders and yelled, "Why would you not want to be a host!" I grabbed his hand and threw him across the room. He landed with a crash. When he got up he had a small stream of blood going down his head. Everyone rushed over to him. I said sorry and left after patching up Tamaki and agreeing to be a host. They even told me all about Haruhi being a girl and her debt. I told them, "I'll help Haruhi pay her debt along with mine." Haruhi insisted that I didn't have to do it but it order it was fine. Tamaki said I would start tomorrow. Tomorrow I start being a host.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Alastor's POV:

I walked through the halls going to the host club to start being a host. I walked in to rose petals and a blinding light. "Welcome," they all chorused. "Ah! Alastor you're here," Tamaki exclaimed. "I have decided on you're type." "Oh, and what is that?" "The demonic lord type. Your type is for girls who want a dominant evil in their lives." I stared at him before saying, "Look if this is about yesterday I'm sorry," I deadpanned. Tamaki went over to a corner to sulk. "Fine," I said. Tamaki immediately sprang up out of his corner. "I'm glad you see it that way. Now, let's begin hosting!" Then the doors opened and girls in yellow dresses came flowing in. I went to a corner and hid myself in the shadows. A girl noticed me and said to her friend, "Is he a new host?" Tamaki came up and said,"Yes, my fair princess he is the new host. He is the demonic lord type." "Oh, can I have him as my host for today." "Why yes my princess. Go right ahead." The girl walked up to me and introduced herself. When I first began talking I felt nervous. "So Alastor-San did you come here on a scholarship?" "Um, yes I did." "Oh, what scholarship did you come on." "Musical." "Oh what instrument can you play?" "I can play the guitar and I can sing." "Can you show us?" "Sure, if it's okay with the rest of the hosts." "Of course you can perform for us Alastor-San!" Tamaki yelled. I nodded my head and got up onto the stage. I began to sing iNSaNiTY by frost mix.

"Everything is said and done

Everyone has had their fun

Time to make my exit from this

Fairytale

My departure was foreseen

From the very beginning

Assume life of insanity

Sayonara

Hello, Nice to meet you

you seem familiar

Have I met you before?

Goodbye, Sweetie

Nice to see you

Haven't talked in quite a while

iNSaNiTY

The weight of the air is torture

PSYCHoPaTHY

Don't know who I am anymore

iNSaNiTY

The illusion of ignorance

CaPTiViTY

Why don't you take a chance?

iNSaNiTY

The weight of the air is torture

PSYCHoPaTHY

Don't know who I am anymore

iNSaNiTY

The illusion of ignorance

CaPTiViTY

Try to stop it from corrupting

I was never meant to be

This paintings main centerpiece

Hidden in a corner my outlines are fading

The days have turned into night

Darkness has consumed the light

Assume life of insanity

sayonara

Hello, Nice to meet you

you seem familiar

Have I met you before?

Goodbye, Sweetie

Nice to see you

Haven't talked in quite a while

iNSaNiTY

The weight of the air is torture

PSYCHoPaTHY

Don't know who I am anymore

iNSaNiTY

The illusion of ignorance

CaPTiViTY

Why don't you take a chance?

iNSaNiTY

The weight of the air is torture

PSYCHoPaTHY

Don't know who I am anymore

iNSaNiTY

The illusion of ignorance

CaPTiViTY

Try to stop it from corrupting

My heart

Why wont anyone

Notice the torment

This madness is causing

Terror of my own

Self-concious mind's

Persecution

I won't survive like this

sAnIty

Light is peaking through the darkness

pUrIty

Can't feel anymore of the stress

sAnIty

It's already fading away

crUElty

Instincts controlling me

iNSaNiTY

The weight of the air is torture

PSYCHoPaTHY

Don't know who I am anymore

iNSaNiTY

The illusion of ignorance

CaPTiViTY

Why don't you take a chance?

iNSaNiTY

The weight of the air is torture

PSYCHoPaTHY

Don't know who I am anymore

iNSaNiTY

The illusion of ignorance

CaPTiViTY

The corruption has taken me"

I looked up and smiled. Everyone was staring at me and finally cheered and clapped I bowed and walked of the stage.

Kyoya's POV:

I stopped working once I heard his voice. It was quiet, low and melancholy. I felt like it had some meaning to it though I couldn't figure out what it was. I tried looking up his file but it was nonexistent. It wasn't like his file was erased it was that his file was never put in. I would have to look into this later. Haruhi came back from the store and was introducing 'commoners coffee' to Tamaki and the rest of the hosts though Alastor already knew what it was.

Alastor's POV:

Haruhi came back from the store and introduced 'commoners coffee' they went over to a separate table to make it. Haruhi hung back with me and a red haired customer said, "Oh Tamaki, just because a commoner bought it doesn't mean you have to drink it," Haruhi looked at her questionably. I knew Haruhi didn't know that she was being made fun of. I didn't want to show my scary side on my first day but oh well. I gave her my best glare. It certainly scared her. I walked toward the table where Tamaki made a big deal over trying to get a customer to drink it. Later that day I was with Haruhi while she was looking for her bag. She looked out the window and said, "I didn't know bullying was in this school. Alastor I'm going to get my bag out." I walked after her and watched her not so friendly exchange between the red-haired customer from before. I knew she had thrown her bag into the pond. I had a cake knife from the club behind my back. "Excuse me Miss but did you throw Haruhi's bag into the pond?" I said with a malicious smile. "W-why?" She stuttered. "I'm just curious." "Y-yes, I did." My face darkened as she said those words. "You shouldn't have done that." I charged as fast as lightning. My fist connected with her cheek as she went flying to the side and hit the wall on the first flight of stairs. I walked up to her and grabbed her throat. I lifted her up. A fanged smile on my face with blacked flamed horns and all. "I'm going to enjoy this." I said. She gapped in horror as I took out the knife. I slowly began to cut into her chest. I made the outline of a square. I dropped the knife and extended my claws. "This part is going to be messy. I hope your mom doesn't mind washing blood out of your dress for the next few weeks," I cooed. I took my claws and began to cut deeper into her chest. A stream of tears flowed down her face. I looked at her. "Aw the little rich girl's crying. I wonder why? Hahaha!" I licked her tears off her face. "Now that we can see the bone I think we should rip back the skin inside this little square and take a look at the inside." I began to pick at the skin at the corners. Blood was dripping heavily down to the floor. "Your face is so pale. I wonder why?" "Please let me go." She whimpered. "Well your going to die anyway so why should I?" renewed horror washed over her face in realization. I completely pulled back the skin in a fast and harsh demeanor. She began to scream as I covered her mouth. "Ah ah ah. Now if make all that noise someone will find us and ruin our fun. You have quite strong bones I think I'll need the knife again." I picked up the knife and jabbed it between her ribs without puncturing her organs. I twisted the knife vertically between the two ribs earning a satisfying, bone-braking crack. She screamed again. "Oh the sound of bones crunching and the screams of terror are absolutely my most favorite sound. What do you think?" She cried and whimpered. "Well then since your going to die soon let's finish up the job." I ripped her broken ribs out of her chest and did the same to the others. Her beating heart and rapidly breathing lungs were showing. I smiled in glee. "Ah when was the last time I saw these sort of thing?" I poked her heart and she screamed in pain. I took one claw and dragged it roughly against her lungs, making it bleed even more. I grabbed the lung and ripped it from her chest. "I think you want a taste of blood. Well HERE!" I shoved her lung into her mouth and continued on. I punched her other lung making it squirt blood everywhere. Her heart, now beating slowly showing signs of dying, I grabbed and tore out and began to eat spit as she watched with her last dying breaths. I turned around and walked over to the window. I saw Haruhi with Tamaki getting her bag out of the pond. I smirked 'I wonder how things will turn out with them?' I decided to go home with the thought of cleaning the blood out of my clothes. 'The next few days will be interesting with the investigation of her murder,' I thought as I picked up the cake knife. 'Can't leave any evidence that would be catastrophic' I thought putting the knife in my pocket. Let's see if Mr. Ootori can catch me.


End file.
